Heart Beats Fast
by ScorpionFlower24
Summary: Chase is diagnosed with a serious heart disease. While looking for someone to help him in dealing with the shock, he meets someone very special...
1. Chapter 1

Patient files. Tonns of patient files. And tonns of injured, drunk and sick patients. Crammed in the ICU, waiting for a doctor to come and take care of them. Unconscious, awake or passing out. There are a lot of them.

Dr. Robert Chase slammed down a file, sighed deeply, and picked up another. It was an easey, yet tiring case: a young boy - Jeremy, according to the chart – with a cropped leg and face. Got injured in an accident. There are a lot of victims here from accidents. Chase shook his head, wich was starting to ache, and headed to the patient lying on the nearest bed.

He was a quite nice boy, but his pale face was disfigured with cuts and bruises; his eyes full with tears of pain and fear; his short-sleeved shirt torn, his trousers dirty and ripped in several places. He was holding his leg, gasping in pain every time the gash made contact with the fabric of his pants. Her mother was holding his other hand, a with a concerned look on her face, stroking her son's hair gently. When Chase arrived, she stared at him, tears marking her cheeks.

- Don't worry. – Chase ensured the mother, as he stood beside the boy's bed, and looked at his wounds. – Those things can be fixed.

- Oh, god… – whispered the mother in relief, her voice hoarse of crying.

Chase grabbed a syringe full of local anaesthetic, and inserted it near the wound on the boy's calf.

- This will keep your leg numb while I stich it up. – he said. He began to clean the wound with disinfectant, moving his hand carefully. – Do you wanna tell me what's happened? – he asked in a calm, soothing voice.

- Well… I was just hanging out with my friends… one of them already had a license… he brought his dad's car out of the garage, and got everyone in it… it sounded like great fun… but… there was that other car… a jeep, maybe… we crashed…

- It's definetely not your fault. – smiled Chase softly. – It's okay.

He started to stitch up the wound, working with secure hands. He got ready soon, then covered the gash with bandage. He took care of the smaller bruises too; there was one on Jeremy's left cheek, and one on his right hand. When Chase fixed those, he told Jeremy that he has to spend the night here for observation, and then left him alone with her mother and the nurses bringing a gurney with them, to help the boy to his room.

Chase put down the file, realizing he's very tired. He decided to take a break after six hours of monoton work. He passed through the doors of PPTH, and sat on a bench outside. He looked around himself. There were patients, who were enjoyong the fresh air, but mostly doctors, talking, having lunch, or just taking a rest from hospital duties. Chase saw Wilson talking with one of his patients. He knew that guy, who was a terminal brain cancer patient, and he had tried to deal with his condition for months. 'If I were in his place' Chase thought, 'I would have gone crazy. I'm lucky I'm not him.'

He layed his back against the bench, and shut his eyes tightly. His headache was starting to get worse, and he suddenly felt very tired and weak. Maybe it's just beacuse of the ICU hours, he thought.

- Hey, Chase!

Chase looked up, tired. Wilson stood in front of him, gazing at the blond's face with a concerned look.

- You look very tired. What's up? – he said, as he sat down beside Chase.

- Mhm. ICU. – Chase muttered, closing his eyes again, and covering them with is left hand.

- You have been working all day? – Wilson asked, frowning at him.

- Yeah. – the blond murmured.

- You have to stop.

- No. I just took a break. Now I'm going back.

Confirming what he said, Chase stood up vigourosly, but immediately dropped down onto the bench. Wilson catched him quickly and helped him onto the seat, staring at him with a worried look.

- Chase, are you sure you're okay? – he asked, looking at Chase's pale face.

- I'm… I'm okay… – whispered the young australian doctor with a weak voice. Wilson shook his head furiously.

- Come on, lets get you home. I'll drive. – he said, as he helped Chase up, who was now feeling very dizzy.

- No no no… I… don't need… I'll go home… just after I have finished the…

- No. – Wilson shook his head with anxiety. – There's absolutely no way I'm gonna let you finish the ICU hours. You're going home to have a rest. You might be terribly sick.

Wilson guided Chase through the parking lot, all the way to his car. He opened the back door, so Chase could lie down on the back seat. Chase was sweating, his breathing was weak and abnormal. Wilson decided to check his pulse; it was too fast. Very fast…

- Oh my god, Chase… we have to get you back to the hospital now! – he cried, helping Chase up again. The young blond was too stunned to stand; suddenly, his head threw back, he grabbed his chest, winced in pain, and then remained silent.

Wilson was panicking, but he knew what he was going to do. He lifted Chase up in his arms, and started to run towards the hospital. He had never run so fast in his intire life. He saw a nurse, and shouted at him.

- He's having tachycardia! We need to defibrillate him, now! – he yelled. Several nurses rushed to him, as he quickly layed Chase onto a bed, and reached for the defibrillators.

Knock him out once. Knock him out twice. Wilson pressed his fingers to Chase's neck, and felt the feeble, weak pulse beating. Weak, but it was there. He sighed in relief. Chase was back.

- Get him a room. – he ordered the nurses, who quickley put Chase on a gurney, and rolled him to an empty ward.

He looked at Chase's face, wich was pale and skinned. The pained look still remained on it. Wilson sighed again, then turned around, and headed to the elevator. He quickly got to his destination, wich was House's office. He pushed the glass door, and looked at the team sitting at the table. Cameron was arranging patient files, Foreman was sipping a cup of coffee while filling out a crossword. House was sitting at another chair, his legs crossed on the table, and he was absently throwing his grey-red tennis bowl with the brown oak cane.

- Hey, everyone. – said Wilson. – I got an _interesting_ case for you.

Everyone looked up. _This is sure going to be interesting for House_, Wilson thought. Let the games begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Only one word was scribbled onto the whiteboard: ventricular tachycardia. This was the only clue they could follow. The patients name was written onto the top of the board: WOMBAT.

- Come on, House, that's kind of rude! – stated Wilson, when House wrote the teasing nickname with his marker.

- Oh, come on. He deserves it. – House commented, throwing the ball to the wall. – Okay, people. Lets hear it. Differential diagnosis.

- His toxo is negative and he doesn't drink. – Cameron said, gazing at Chase's file.

- How do you know he doesn't drink? – House asked in disbelief.

- He… he doesn't. Have you ever seen him drunk? – Cameron asked in an offended style.

- Well, when he killed that young woman – laughed House with relish – he was looking kinda drunk…

- It was because his father, and you know that…

- His grandpa had ARVD. Maybe he has it too. – stated Foreman, cutting the two off.

- Great idea! – House stood up, leaning on his cane. – Cameron. Do an ECD, and if it doesn't show anything, do an angiogram of his right ventricle. Foreman. You stay here, and think of more bright ideas.

Cameron and Foreman nodded, and the former stood up. But as she walked to the door, she saw House hobbling behind her. She turned around, surprised.

- Why are you following me? – she asked.

- We have to wake our little patient! – House smiled, limping out of his office. Cameron sighed, and followed him.

He lay there, covered in blankets, his face pale, his eyes closed. Blond locks fell in his face, giving him the look of an angel. He looked so innocent, thought Cameron. She smiled as she saw him, but sadness soon creeped in her heart. He's very ill, she knew it. And she had to tell him the bad news.

She followed House into Chase's room, sitting beside his bed on a chair. House slammed his cane down onto the back of the bed, pulled out his penlight, and turned it on, flashing it into Chase's eyes. The young doctor narrowed his eyes in discomfort, and opened them slowly.

- Good morning, my shiny wombat! – House greeted him.

Chase looked around. Everyhting was too bright and colorful for his sore eyes. He felt himself very weak, and didn't knew why he was lying on a hospital bed. He knew for sure he was in PPTH, after all, he worked here, and saw many rooms of it. He was annoyed by the fact he was sick, but he couldn't remember why.

- What… what happened? – he whispered, looking around once more. He saw House and Cameron, the former frowning, and the latter smiling.

- You had ventricular fibrillation. – said Cameron. – It's probably you have ARVD. We have to test you for it, so were gonna have to do an ECG.

- I… I have ARVD? – Chase asked slowly. The infromation shocked him, yet he knew his grandpa died from it. However, it was ironic at the same time: a cardiologyst with a heart disease. How funny.

- It is not sure yet. – Cameron tried to calm him. – But we have to do some tests to be ensured. The first is ECG. We have to do it now. Okay?

- O…okay… – Chase murmured.

House went out, and waited for Cameron to help Chase in a wheelchair. She rolled him thorugh the corridors to the ECG room, with House hobbling on their side. They all remained silent, except Cameron, who frequently asked Chase questions about how is he feeling. Chase always awnsered with a short sentence, trying to indicate to Cameron that he doesn't want to talk. He was shocked about the possible diagnoses. Plus, the memories of the last time when he was awake came to him. He was working at the ICU so hard… he took a break… he met Wilson… and then…

- Here we are! – announced Cameron, entering into the exam room.

Chase was back into his bed, lying flat on his back, and trying to rest. His ECG showed abnormal heart rythm, but it wasn't clear enough. They have to do an angiogram, wich was organized for tomorrow.

Chase's head was full of bitter thoughts. His heart is abnormal, it doesn't work the way it's supposed to. He has inherited a disease from his grandfather. His _paternal _grandfather. He got the faulty genes from his father's family. He'll have to take drugs for his entire life, or may be implanted with a cardioverter-defibrillator. Chase was angry, yet afraid. He covered his face with his hands, trying not to think about his miserable future.

The door of his room opened, and Wilson stepped in. The oncologist smiled at Chase, an sat on his bed.

- How are you feeling? – he asked gently.

- I'm… I'm fine… – muttered Chase, not looking at Wilson. He doctor frowned indisbelief.

- Chase, I know how are you feeling about this. But ARVD can be controlled. You're gonna be okay. – he comforted the young australian man.

Wilson saw the expression on Chase's face, wich didn't exactly reveal that he was relieved. He sighed, and decided to bring up a happier topic.

- Cameron is really worried about you. – he said with a cunning smile. Chase sighed.

- Yeah, I know. She usually worries about everyone.

Wilson was rather surprised about what Chase said. Doesn't he have an interest for Cameron? He asked:

- Are you two together?

- Nah. – waved Chase impatiently. – She's not interested in me.

- And are you interested in her? – Wilson inquired.

- Well… I don't really know. – Chase awnsered.

He was very unsure about his feelings for Cameron. Sure, she was nice, and he liked him, but not like _that_… he didn't feel that strange tickling in his heart when he saw Cameron like he felt when he met his firts love interest. And he didn't waited eagerly to meet her. She was just a co-worker, nothing else. He didn't know what Cameron was feeling, but he didn't want to start a relationship with her.

Wilson, because he had nothing left to say, checked his vitals, and then left the room wishing the best to Chase. He was left alone, with his dark thoughts.

Suddenly, he started to feel a little weak and dizzy… the way he felt that day after the ICU hours. He knew something was wrong with him again. He started to find it difficult to breath; his breathing went into panting. With his last strengh, he pushed the nurse-calling button beside his bed. After that, the last sound he could hear was the accelerated beep of his heartbeat, and then he passed out.

The nurses rushed into his room, led by Wilson. He was running toward Chase's bed, yelling commands. One of the nurses gave him the defibrillators, wich he pressed onto the young doctor's chest, knocking him out. After two shocks, Chase's heartbeat came back. Wilson sighed, relieved that he could save him. For the second time.

He quickly paged Cameron and Foreman. There was no time to do the angiogram tomorrow. They had to do it now. This was Chase's second ventricular tachycardia. They can't let another one to happen.

Cameron was rolling Chase to the exam room. Beside them walked Foreman and Wilson. It was time for the angiogram.

Chase was awake, but was very weak, and his eyes were shut. He didn't say anything since his tachycardia. They told him waht happened, but he didn't respond. He just nodded. The others were worried about him, but they didn't want to force things.

They arrived soon. Cameron and Foreman helped Chase onto the exam table. Wilson remained silent in the background. He was just there as a spectator, because he was worried about Chase.

Cameron inserted the catheter into Chase's left thigh. Foreman asked him if he's feeling okay. Chase nodded. Cameron started the contrast agent. Soon, his blood vessels were painted and visible on the screen. The contrast agent came to his heart.

- There it is. – Foreman said vehemetly. – Bulging of the right ventricle.

- It is official. – Cameron muttered. – He has ARVD.


	3. Chapter 3

Wilson stood in front of Chase's room. He stared at the doctor, who was lying with closed eyes, his hands in a strong fist. He wanted to talk to Chase, because he new what the young australian felt. But he just couldn't do it.

_You gotta do this, _Wilson encouraged himself. _Come on. I'ts easy. You just step in, and say the words._

He decided to do so. He stepped in, closing the sliding door behind him. Chase looked up for a moment, and then dropped his head back onto the pillows.

- What do you want? – he said in an unpatient tone.

Wilson sat beside Chase's bed, and sighed.

- Chase, I know how hard this is for you, but you have to listen to me. ARVD is not a fatal condition, if we controll it. And…

- You're gonna have to implant a cardioverter-defibrillator. – he said, cutting Wilson off. – I had two tachycardias. This is the best option, isn't it?

- Well… – Wilson said – it is really the best thing to do, but we aren't sure of it right now.

- Yeah, right… – Chase confirmed angrily.

They remained silent for a moment. Chase was picking the corner of his blanket with rough movements, and Wilson was staring at his hands, thinking frantically. What can he say to Chase? Seriously, what can possibly someone say to a person who just figured out he has a genetic heart disease? Wilson comforted many patients of his with cancer, but when it came to Chase, his brain simply blocked. But why? It's because he's one of his colleauges? Or maybe… there's something else… No, it can't be… Wilson quickly chased away these frustrating thoughts. This was not the most important question right now.

Wilson was about to say something, when someone knocked on the door. The two doctors immediately looked there, and saw a thirty-year old woman, who was standing outside the room. She was smiling, and waving at Wilson.

Chase suddenly felt something really strange. Like if he was being lifted out of the room, through the clouds, and straight into heaven. He stared at the young woman's beautiful eyes, her silky, shiny brown hair, her smooth skin and amazing smile. She looked like an angel. Chase's throat became dry as he whispered the following words:

- Who's… that? – he croaked with hoarse voice.

- Oh… she's… one of my patients… I forgot I planned a meeting with her… gotta go! – he quickly stood up, cursing himself. Why didn't he remember his appointment with her? Now his time to talk with Chase is shortened… he got out of the room saying a quick goodbye to Chase.

Chase couldn't stop staring at the wonderful angel. He watched her as she started to talk with Wilson; he followed her every movement with his gaze. When she laughed, when she smiled, some kind of unexplainable happiness came over him. He wanted to watch her for hours, every single moment in every day.

Cameron came in, smiling at Chase; she was, as usually, happy to see him. Chase quickley smiled at her, and then turned back to Wilson and his patient.

- Who is she? – he asked Cameron. Ha was hoping she can awnser the question.

- Oh, she? She's Sylviana, Wilson's cancer patient. After they broke up, her condition started to improve. She has leukemia, wich has almost disappeared by now.

- After… after they broke up? – muttered Chase. He didn't really listen to Cameron after she said that ridiculous sentence.

- Oh yes. – Cameron mysteriously smiled at Chase. – Sylviana is Wilson's ex-girlfriend.


End file.
